Lueur d'Espoir
by yune-chan66
Summary: La mer et un sifflement qui se fait entendre...Y répondra t-on? OS Après la Fin de FFX


**Auteur:** Yune-chan (Mais, appelez moi juste Yune!)

**Genre: **One-shot/Romance/Drame(qui n'est pas de moi, mais du scénario du jeu)/Mais pleine d'Espoir

**Résumé:** Cette One-shot prend place juste après la fin de Final Fantasy X..._ La mer et un sifflement qui se fait entendre...Y répondra t-on?_

**Disclaimer****: **Tous les personnages, le monde de Spira et l'histoire des protagonistes appartiennent à Square-Enix (Que Dieu les bénissent!), pour ce qui est de cette One-shot, elle sort tout droit de mon imagination.

**Blabla d'auteur:**  
Je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes...La langue française, bien qu'étant ma langue maternelle n'est pas mon point fort (c'est t'y pas malheureux tout ça...moi même je me désespère...). Pour cette histoire, celle ci est assez vieille, tout du moins doit elle avoir un an à peu près et je me suis décidée à la publier sur ce site (je l'ai fait sur un autre avant...) après une nouvelle cure de Final Fantasy X (que j'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est, plus qu'avant...).  
**Vu que cette One-shot prend place après la fin de Final Fantasy X, il y a des risques de Spoiler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.**

En espérant que celle ci vous plaira!

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Lueur d'espoir  
**

La mer. Gigantesque étendue d'eau turquoise se répandant tout autour de l'île.

J'émets une fois de plus un sifflement qui se perd dans le vent, emporté comme les grains de sables de la plage sur laquelle je me trouve. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir depuis combien de temps je suis debout ici. Le soleil décline déjà, emportant avec lui la chaleur apaisante de ses rayons dorés et décorant le ciel de multiples éclats rougeoyant.  
Je regarde ce spectacle d'un œil éteint. D'habitude, j'aimais voir le soleil se lever ou se coucher, c'était si beau à contempler. Mais à présent j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à ce spectacle enchanteur. Une présence à mes coté qui a disparut, emportée par les vagues de l'océan.

Mon cœur se serre alors que je pense à _Toi_, encore. Ma main se place à l'emplacement de l'organe qui continu de battre, se serrant encore et encore dans une cadence que je ne supporte plus.  
Je pense si souvent à _Toi_… Tu sais…

Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche pour siffler de nouveau.

Rien ne répond à mon appel désespéré. Tu avais pourtant dis que si j'avais besoin de _Toi_, je n'aurais qu'à siffler et tu accourais comme le ferait un prince dans un conte. Mais je sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire qui se termine bien, je le savais depuis le début... Pourtant j'aimerai tellement te voir débouler devant moi, répondant à mon appel, me souriant doucement avec ce sourire que tu ne réservais qu'à moi, en me disant que tout allait bien maintenant.

Normalement, c'était à moi de disparaître à la fin de ce pèlerinage. Je m'étais faite à l'idée de suivre le chemin de mon Père et de me sacrifier pour apporter une félicité de 10 années. Un répit dans la vie de tout ces gens qui comptent sur nous, les invokeurs. Tout leur espoir porté sur nos épaules. Je m'y étais fais. Mourir ne m'importait peu. J'avais peur, je n'arrivais pas à me mentir mais j'étais résignée de mon destin aussi funeste soit-il. J'allais mourir certes, mais j'emportais avec moi la menace de Sin, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.  
Et puis, vous étiez tous avec moi alors, je n'avais pas le droit de douter. Lulu et Wakka, ceux que j'ai toujours considérés comme ma propre famille. Une grande sœur et un grand frère attentionnés. Kimahri mon protecteur, mon ami. Celui qui m'a élevée dans ce monde à la place de mon père sacrifié. Sire Auron, le gardien de mon propre père. Celui qui nous a guidé jusqu'à notre destination finale. Et puis, il y avait_ Toi_…

Tu n'étais qu'un inconnu, un joueur de blitzball mais je te connaissais déjà, _Toi_, le fils de Jeckt le deuxième Gardien de mon Père. J'ai voulus en apprendre plus sur_ toi_, connaître le monde d'où tu venais et que tu me le décrives, encore et encore. Ta Zanarkand semblait si belle et rayonnante, la ville de lumière, alors que la mienne marquait la fin de mon voyage, la fin de ma vie… Elle n'était que ruine et suintait la mort.  
Mais tu ne le savais pas encore et nous prenions soin à ne pas te l'avouer. Moi, j'avais trop peur de le dire à haute voix. Mais je m'en moquais, j'étais si heureuse avec vous tous ! La fin de ma vie était entourée de personnes si merveilleuses, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. J'étais heureuse et soumise à mon sort. Peu importait, de toute façon j'allais amener la Félicité en détruisant Sin. Mon Père serait fier de moi…

Mais lorsque _tu_ l'as appris, j'ai eu peur. Parce que _tu_ m'as apporté l'espoir. J'étais résignée à mourir au début de mon périple mais_ tu_ t'es ensuite mis dans la tête de trouver un moyen de me sauver. Et je crois qu'au fond de moi, _tu_ as allumé une lueur d'espoir.

Celle de vivre… Avec _Toi_.

Parce que je t'aimais et que je t'aime toujours. Ce sentiment, j'en ai pris conscience lors de cet instant magique que nous avons partagé. Ce baiser, ces baisers. J'étais heureuse mais ma crainte devait être à la mesure de cette joie. C'est grâce à _Toi_ et à ton soutien que j'ai continuée mon pèlerinage malgré tous nos soucis. J'ai eu la force de me battre encore davantage parce que _tu_ étais à mes côtés et que _tu_ m'avais promis de toujours être avec moi.

_Pour toujours, et non jusqu'à la fin..._

Je t'ai cru et j'ai espéré autant que le pouvait mon cœur, priant mes chimères pour que ce vœu se réalise malgré tout. Nous avons appris la vérité _ensemble_, nous nous sommes élevés contre l'église _ensemble_, et c'est aussi _ensemble_ que nous avons affronté Sin. Que nous l'avons vaincu.

Je me souviens parfaitement de tous ces petits moments joyeux qui sont disséminés à travers notre voyage.

Ma dernière danse. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Sire Auron a disparut au commencement de celle-ci, emporté par les lucioles fluorescentes qui caractérisaient sa condition de Mort-vivant. Il était mort, nous avait dissimulé des choses mais il avait toujours combattu à nos cotés, avait toujours été là. J'avais si mal de le voir disparaître ainsi. Il avait partagé une partie de notre vie après tout…  
C'est avec une douleur cuisante au niveau du cœur que j'avais entrepris de faire ma danse finale, emportant avec elle les larmes, la douleur, la souffrance. Sin disparaissait et éclatait en milliers de Fluoluciole et avec lui, mes chimères.  
Elles avaient partagées ma vie elles aussi, mes combats. Et les voir disparaître réveillait une douleur que j'arrivais à supporter simplement parce que les autres étaient là, et que je devais être concentrée et heureuse d'être en vie… Malgré cette perte, c'était une partie de ma vie qui disparaissait avec elles. Une partie de ce que j'ai toujours été et de ce pourquoi je me suis si vaillamment battue.

Je me souviens, avec une parfaite minutie, tous les détails de cette échéance.

Le regard que _tu_ m'as lancé lorsque je t'ai observé. Ces yeux que j'aimais tellement, si doux, étaient à cet instant désespérés mais aussi étrangement résignés. Cela me fit mal, et je me souviens l'avoir ressenti comme une dague s'enfonçant dans mon cœur. La douleur était si horrible. Les mots n'arrivaient simplement pas à expliquer ce que tout cela éveilla en moi.  
Je me souviens avoir secoué la tête les larmes aux bords des paupières. Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais vivante, on avait réussit à vaincre la malédiction de Sin ! Alors pourquoi cela devait être à lui de partir !? Pourquoi devait-on encore m'arracher quelqu'un qui m'était si précieux…

C'était impossible et je ne voulais pas y croire. Le Destin était-il si cruel pour me séparer de _Toi _?

Tu es parti, emportant avec toi ta chaleur rassurante. Je me souviens d'être restée plusieurs minutes à observer l'endroit où _tu_ avais disparut. Le regard perdu dans le vide, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était figé.

Le chagrin m'envahit d'un seul coup, comme si je venais à peine de me rendre compte de ce que ta disparition signifiait pour moi. Tu te souviens des mots que je t'ai dis ? Je le pense toujours tu sais, même si tu n'es plus là pour les entendre, je m'adresse à l'océan que tu aimais et qui t'a arraché à moi. En l'observant je ne peux pas nier qu'il me fait toujours penser à _Toi_…

**« Je t'aime… Tidus. »**

Les larmes que j'ai longtemps contenues en moi dégringolèrent alors de mes paupières comme si ces mots avaient brisés la digue qui les retenait depuis lors. Ma vision devint floue alors que le liquide chaud et salé s'écoulait lentement sur mes joues, finissant leurs chemins dans le creux de mon cou. Mes genoux me lâchèrent, et je me retrouvais agenouillée sur le sol, mes jambes enfoncées dans le sable fin de la plage, retombant ainsi comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils qui la maintenait debout.

**« Tu me manques… »**

Je m'abandonnais à ce chagrin qui envahissait tout mon être. Ne cherchant pas à stopper le flux ininterrompu de larmes qui roulaient sur mon visage. Ces gouttes cristallines ne pouvaient pas me rendre ce que j'avais perdu, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un peu de ma peine s'échappait en même temps que les larmes qui se bousculaient aux coins de mes yeux. Cela me fit un étrange bien dont j'eue toute les peines du monde à comprendre la signification.

_____________________________________________________________

C'est lorsque Rikku, ma cousine, vint sur l'île de Besaid que ma vie pris un nouveau tournant. Cette sphère dans les mains, c'est avec un nouvel espoir que je suis partie pour un nouveau voyage, espérant de tout mon cœur que la fin de celui-ci sera plus heureuse que celle de mon précédent périple. Je partais le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Et qui sait, peut être te reverrais-je enfin.

Après tout c'est _mon histoire_, cela ne tiens qu'à moi de te retrouver. Je le sais, je le sens. Un pressentiment qui étreint mon corps et mon cœur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fébrilement. Te revoir, c'est mon plus grand souhait. Te serrer dans mes bras comme tu l'as fait. Pourvoir te répéter ces mots encore et encore…

Alors attends-moi Tidus. Où que tu sois, nous avons fait une promesse, n'est-ce pas ?  
Nous serons toujours ensembles… Toujours et à jamais. C'est ce que tu m'avais dis, tu te souviens ? Et puis on a tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à faire !

Parce que après tout… It's _my story_… my _new_ story !

* * *

Voila! Bon j'imagine que tout le monde a deviné que le point de vue utilisée est celui de Yuna. Je voulais absolument le mettre, l'emploie du "je" rapproche du personnage, et m'a donnée plus de liberté. Et puis j'ai toujours aimée Yuna, voulut comprendre et mettre en valeur sa psyché si simple et en même temps tellement complexe.

Son histoire d'amour avec Tidus m'a gardée en haleine du début à la fin (et même en y rejouant, je suis toujours aussi attendris par ces deux là que je trouve trop mignon). Un couple adorable, que la fin du jeu m'a détruite (je suis une grande romantique et émotive de nature...j'ai pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps à la fin...)  
La disparition de Tidus a été un choc... (et le "I love you" de Yuna m'a fait redoublée mes pleures et même après avoir finit le jeu 20 fois, je pleure toujours autant...)

Pour reprendre sur cette petite One-shot, le titre me semble clair au vu de la fin:  
Même si Yuna est triste(détruite/mal) par la perte de Tidus, elle garde l'espoir de le revoir, de tenir cette promesse qu'ils se sont faite ("Pas jusqu'à la fin. Pour toujours" dixit Tidus après "l'instant magique"). Et puis la sphère de Rikku est cette lueur (physique), tout comme la fin de FFX nous dit que Tidus n'a pas disparut (lorsqu'il monte à la surface de l'eau).

J'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire sur ce que je pense de Yuna et Tidus, et des ptits clin d'oeil de cette petit fic sans prétention aucune, mais je crois, que le mieux, c'est que chacun se fasse sa propre idée sur la question.

Merci de m'avoir lut et n'hésitez pas à reviwer et surtout,

**_Laisse dérriver ton imagination..._**


End file.
